Crushes
by Diamond395
Summary: Jack's Uncle and Aunt are going on a vacation so they need their son Charlie to stay at Jack's. Jack's parents told him to watch Charlie while he is here. Kim's first cousin is coming to visit for a while and Kim is in charge of watching her. What happens when Charlie and Rachel become friends and try to get Jack and Kim together with the help of Jerry and Grace.(IDOKit) Please RR
1. Characters

Characters

Jack Brewer: Second degree black belt, has a huge crush on Kim, goes to Bobbby Wasabi dojo, and best friend is Jerry. (age 15)

Kim Crawford: 1st degree black belt, has a huge crush on Jack, goes to Bobbby Wasabi dojo, and best friend is Grace. (age 15)

Jerry Martinez: Yellow belt, has a huge crush on Grace, goes to Bobbby Wasabi dojo, and best friend is Jack. (age 15)

Grace O'Doherty: Head Cheerleader, has a huge crush on Jerry and her best friend is Kim. (age 15)

Rachel Crawford: Kim's first cousin, wants to be a make up artist, has really curly dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, 5"3 , and is age 12(7th grade)

Charlie Brewer: Jack's first cousin, has brown straight hair (like a shorter version of Justin biebers old hair), tan skin, brown eyes, 5"6, and is age 13 (7th grade)


	2. The Flight

(Charlie's POV)

Briiiiiiiing my alarm clock went off, I got out of bed and got dressed. As I was going down the stairs I heard my parents whispering about something. I walked into the kitchen and said what are you guys talking about. My mom said Charlie we decided that while we our on our vacation you will be staying with your cousin Jack in Seaford. So go pack your leaving in two hours. Ok I said and went up stairs to pack.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel wake up your flight leaves in 2 hours I heard my mom yell from down stairs. I bolted right up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got dressed I brushed my hair and put it up in my usual pony tale with my hair I can't wear it down its to frizzy and curly (its nothing like a afro). I made sure everything was packed and ready to go. Today I was going to Seaford to visit my cousin Kim. I was so excited.

(Jack's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling at me to get my butt up and get ready for school. I got up and took a shower then got dressed. I went down stairs grabbed some bacon and was going out the door while my mom told me to remember not to be late when picking up my cousin from the airport right after school. I yelled ok and left.

(Kim's POV)

I woke and got ready for school when I went downstairs my said don't forget to pick up your cousin from the airport after school ok I told her and left for school.

When I got to school I spotted Grace, Jack, and Jerry so I went over to them. When I got over there we started talking about our weekends and I told them that my cousins coming over to Seaford from Cleveland today. Turns out Jack's cousin is also coming today from Cleveland.

(Jack's POV)

When I got to school I found Jerry and walked up to him we bro hugged and said like what's up and stuff, later Grace joined us and eventually Kim. After Kim told us about her cousin coming in today I told her about Charlie so we decided we will go to the airport together since it looks like their on the same flight.

(Charlie's POV)

My parents just dropped me off at the airport and my flight leaves in an hour. I went through security and I was standing next to this girl who looks about my age and it looked like she was by herself. All I know was that she was really cute. Anyway I got some Chinese food from the airport cause I hate airplane food. The same girl was getting food from there too I wonder if she is on the same flight as me. I went to my gate because it was almost time to board. I checked my ticket I was in first class. I boarded the plane and put my bag under the seat in front of me. I looked at the person next to me and it was that girl. Since it's a 5 hour flight I decided that I would try and talk to her since where both alone.

(Rachel's POV)

I just got through security and there was this really cute boy next to me and he looked around my age I wonder if we're on the same flight probably not I thought. I got my bags and went to find somewhere to get food for the plane I hate airplane food and I'm really picky. I found this Chinese place so I got some orange chicken and that same boy was in front of me getting his food. I finished getting my food and looked at my watch oh my god I thought my planes about to board I have to go. I got to my gate just in time I looked at my ticket first class awesome I thought. As I was boarding the plane I found my seat the person next to me was already settled in and looking out the window. I sat down and the person turned around it was that boy from earlier. He looked at me and said are you traveling by your self to? I said yes and then he said my names Charlie I'm 13 and in 7th grade what about you? My names Rachel I'm 12 and also in 7th grade. Why are you going to Seaford I asked Charlie. To visit my cousin Charlie said, me too I said. We talked the whole way there. When we got to Seaford we said good-bye and I took out my iPhone to call Kim


	3. The Dojo

(Charlie's POV)

As the girl sat down I asked her are traveling alone too? She said yes so Isaid my names Charlie I am 13 and in 7th grade what about you? She said my name is Rachel I'm 12 and also in 7th grade. We found out we had a lot in common both of our favorite colors are blue she likes basketball and tennis too. We talked all the way to Seaford I was sad when the flight was over and we had to say good-bye. I really liked Rachel even though I hadn't known her that long. Anyway after I got off the plane I took out my iPhone to call Jack.

(Jack's POV)

Right after school Kim and I drove to the airport to be on time for our cousins. On the way there I noticed Kim looked really pretty today, I don't know what's wrong with me but lately I've been feeling weird around Kim. It's like I never want her not in my sight I always want to be with and hold her but I shouldn't be feeling this way she's my best friend. When we got to airport we where waiting in the car. Kim got a call from Rachel saying she just landed and is coming out right after she gets her bags. Then my phone stared ringing it was from Charlie he landed and was getting his bags then coming out. Kim said she was going to go in to help Rachel with her bags I told her to get Charlie to she said ok. About 5 min later Kim came out with Rachel but not Charlie so I panicked and came out of the car and said where's Charlie and she said relax he is coming in a min he's just getting his last bag. I said ok good. Then Rachel asked Kim who is this? Kim said this is Jack. Rachel then said so this is the famous Jack I've heard so much about you Kim goes on and on about you. Kim's eyes widened and Jack smirked and said really what sort of things does she say? Rachel was about to answer when Kim covered her mouth and said what does she know she's only 12 she's just confused. I was about to argue when Charlie came out and I walked over to him and gave him a hug and said how's it going buddy? Charlie said good and I can't wait to tell you about my flight I sat next to this really cute cool girl. I said great I can't wait to hear all about it. I said come on lets go the cars this way. As we walked over to the car Kim was helping Rachel put her stuff in the trunk and Charlie asked me who's that and I told him that's my best friend Kim and her cousin who we where also picking up. When we got to the car Rachel just finished and Kim was in the car already. Rachel turned around and said Charlie? Charlie said Rachel? Both what are you doing here? Rachel said my cousin Kim is in the car Charlie said This is my cousin Jack I was telling you about on the plane. I thought to myself so this is the girl Charlie was talking about well now they'll get to know each other cause they will be spending plenty of time at the dojo talking.

(Rachel POV)

This is awesome since Charlie is Jack's cousin that means we will be spending a lot of time together because from what Kim says they spend a heck of a lot of time together.

(Kim's POV)

From the whole way to the dojo from the airport all you could hear from the back seat was talking from those two and giggling from Rachel. They seemed like they where having a lot of fun back there looks like Jack and I won't have to look after them to much. When we finally arrived at the dojo Jack and I told Charlie and Rachel they could go around the mall if they stick together and have their phones they said ok so I gave Rachel some money in case she wanted something and they ran off together. Jack and I went into the lockers rooms changed and got ready to spar.

(Jerry's POV)

As I was on my way to the dojo I was thinking about how Grace looked today. She is just so pretty I've had a crush on her forever. All of the sudden I run into to these two kids they looked about 12 or 13 a boy and a girl. They looked up at me and said sorry it was our fault and I told them that's ok I wasn't looking either. I was a little surprised they where so polite. Anyway I was finally at the dojo I looked inside and saw Jack and Kim sparring, man those two are so perfect for each other I wish they would just get together already. For some reason they sort of remind me of those two kids I just ran into weird probably just imagining it.


	4. The Business Trip

(Rachel's POV)

Charlie and I are running around the mall and looking at all the stores he saw this one skateboarding store and dragged me into it. While Charlie was looking at skateboards my phone rang and I picked it up it was Kim she wanted us back at the dojo. I told her ok and hung up I grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him out of the store and said they want us back at the dojo. We raced there and I won he claims he let me win but I won.

Apparently they wanted us to meet their other friends Grace and Jerry. Hey you're that guy we ran into earlier I said to Jerry. Oh yeah he said. After we met everyone and talked for a little Kim said it was time to go home because it was getting late and Jack insisted he and Charlie walked us home so on the way home Charlie and I were watching Jack and Kim and I said you know what we should get them together he said yea we'll come up with a plan tomorrow and we can ask Jerry and Grace for help to. When we arrived at the house we said good-bye to Charlie and Jack went inside.

(Kim's POV)

After Jack and I finished sparring I called Rachel and told her that she and Charlie need to come back to the dojo now because I want them to meet Jerry and Grace. They came back panting because they raced here after we hung out with Jerry and Grace for a little I told Rachel it was time to go home. Jack insisted as always to walk me home so he and Charlie walked us home. I saw Rachel and Charlie whispering about something I didn't really pay attention though I was to focused on Jack. He is always on my mind lately and I know I shouldn't feel this way he is my best friend.

When we got home I helped Rach put her stuff away and she went to bed. I went downstairs and my parents where whispering about something. They heard me come down and said we need to talk about something honey, what is it I said. We have an emergency business trip we have to make and the brewers have to go to so the 2 of you will be staying over there while we're gone.

(Jack's POV)

Kim announced that she's going home now so as always I insisted I walk her home and since Rachel's here to I'm sure Charlie won't mind. On the way to Kim's I could here Rachel and Charlie whispering something about us but I just brushed it off. I was thinking of Kim as always here I go again something is seriously wrong with me I got to talk to Jerry about this. After we dropped the girls off I said you like her don't you. Charlie looked at me and said yea but at least I'm not afraid to admit it. I don't know what you're talking about. Yes you do you like Kim you just won't admit it. Whatever she doesn't like me more than a friend anyway. That's what you think. That's what I know. We finally arrived at the house I showed Charlie his room and then went down stairs. My parents where downstairs talking about something. They told me that Kim and Rachel where going to be staying here for about a month while they where on their business trip with Kim's parents. Yes I thought to myself Kim's going to be staying here for a month. Charlie is going to be so excited when he hears that Rachel is going to be staying here for a month. Those two are so cute together I'm going to ask Kim if she'll help me get them together and now that they are going to be staying here it's going to make it a lot easier.

**Review Please or if you have any ideas for the story I can try to add them in thanks for reading.**


	5. Triple Matchmaking?

The Next Day

(Rachel's POV)

I woke up and went downstairs, I said hi to my aunt and uncle. Then they told me the news that I was going to stay at Jack's with Kim, while they were on a business trip. I said ok pretending like it was no big deal but really I was screaming inside. I was going to spend a whole month with Charlie.

(Charlie's POV)

Jack just told me that Rachel was going to be spending a whole month here oh and Kim to but that's for Jack to be excited about. Now that Kim's going to be here its going to be easier to get her and Jack together. Anyway I got dressed and ready to go to the dojo. On the way there I was thinking of some ideas on how we could get Jack and Kim together.

(Jack's POV)

When Charlie and I made it to the dojo Grace and Jerry where already inside talking. Jerry was saying something to Grace while she was blushing. Charlie looked up at me and asked what's up with them, I him they have crushes on each other but won't admit it. He told me lets get them together and have the girls help us. I said ok.

(Kim's POV)

I found Rachel packing up her stuff again looks like she found out that we're staying at Jack's. I stated to pack my stuff to since we're going tonight. I made sure to pack sexy pjs to make Jack notice me. Nothing that's slutty though and it covers parts that should be covered.

After we finished packing we made our way to the dojo. When we got there I found Jerry, Grace, Jack, and Charlie already there. As soon as we entered Charlie came up to Rachel and started talking to her. I went up to Jack and we started to figure out a plan to get our cousins together. Jack told me what Charlie had said about Jerry and Grace I said it was a great idea ad we need a plan for that too then. Little did I know that Charlie and Rach were coming up with a plan to get us together.

(Grace's POV)

Jerry and I where hanging out in the dojo alone. Normally we were with everyone else I've never really been alone with him before but now that I am I noticed I have a huge crush on him he's just so hot. Anyway later everyone else joined us while Jack and Kim where talking Jerry and I went over to Charlie and Rachel. They seemed pretty happy that we came over and I just found out why. They asked us to help them with their plan to get Jack and Kim together. We said yes of course we have been waiting forever for those 2 to get together. I just wish someone would do that for Jerry and I. Oh well.

**Sorry its so short I just wanted to get something up and this is my first story so please give it a chance and please please please review i want to know what you think thanks**


End file.
